Mephieran
MEPHIERAN (HELLFIRE DEVIL) Small Outsider (Baatezu, Evil, Extraplanar, Lawful) Hit Dice: 4d8+12 (30 hp) Initiative: +7 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares); fly 40 ft. (good) Armor Class: 18 (+1 size, +3 Dex, +4 natural), touch 14, flat-footed 15 Base Attack/Grapple: +4/-1 Attack: Hellfire ray +9 ranged touch (1d6 hellfire) or claw +4 melee (1d3-1 plus 1d4 hellfire) Full Attack: 2 hellfire rays +9 ranged touch (1d6 hellfire) or 2 claws +4 melee (1d3-1 plus 1d4 hellfire) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Death throes, fiery aura, rays of hellfire, spell-like abilities, summon baatezu Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/silver or good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to fire and poison, resistance to acid 10 and cold 10, see in darkness, spell resistance 16, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +7, Ref +7, Will +6 Abilities: Str 8, Dex 17, Con 16, Int 12, Wis 10, Cha 12 Skills: Bluff +8, Concentration +10, Escape Artist +10, Listen +7, Move Silently +10, Sleight of Hand +12, Spot +7, Tumble +10, Use Magic Device +8 Feats: Improved Initiative, Weapon Focus (Hellfire Ray) Environment: Nine Hells of Baator Organization: Solitary, pair, group (1-6), or swarm (3-12) Challenge Rating: 4 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always lawful evil Advancement: 5-12 HD (Small) A turbulent cyclone of dark bluish fire rages before you. Within the eddying flames you can see a small, winged humanoid creature with hell red skin and blazing eyes. Small horns protrude from its head and ridges of bony protrusions run down its spine. A small, thin tail flicks impatiently back and forth beneath its dangling feet. Mephieran, also called hellfire devils, are small, cowardly devils that are normally used as spies and messengers. Often a source of derision and torment by more powerful baatezu, mephieran eke out a miserable existence by attaching themselves to the noble baatezu and their servants, hoping that maybe their service will allow them to advance in the strict baatezu hierarchy. Unfortunately for the mephieran, this is not to be. Mephistopheles, ruler of Cania, the 8th level of Hell, originally created the mephieran by experimenting upon spinagons using the newly discovered powers of hellfire. He twisted their forms with the surging dark energies and upon discovering what he had created, he cast them aside. Now, the mephieran exist outside of the devilish hierarchy, unable to advance and regarded as useless creatures. Occasionally Mephistopheles, or one of his powerful servants, will create new batches of mephieran, but this is a rare event. Currently, only 1,000 are thought to exist. Mephieran are about 3 feet tall and they weigh roughly 45 pounds. COMBAT Mephieran are cowards. They usually flee from battle if they can. If they can’t, they attempt to fly out of reach of melee attacks and fire their hellfire rays from behind cover. A mephieran's natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned and lawful-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Death Throes (Su): When killed, a mephieran explodes in a burst of hellfire that deals 10 points of hellfire damage to anything within 5 feet (Reflex DC 15 half). The save DC is Constitution-based. Fiery Aura (Su): A mephieran is constantly enveloped in an aura of hellfire. Anytime the mephieran strikes an opponent with a claw attack or a handheld melee weapon, the attack deals an extra 1d4 points of hellfire damage. Also, anyone striking the mephieran with a handheld melee weapon or a natural weapon automatically takes 1d4 points of hellfire damage. Weapons with exceptional reach (such as longspears) do not endanger their users in this way. Hellfire Ray (Su): Range 40 ft. A mephieran can shoot a ray of hellfire as an ranged attack action or two rays as a full attack action. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – darkness, detect good, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only); 2/day – flaming sphere (DC 13), hellfire* (DC 15). Caster level 4th. The save DC’s are Charisma-based. Summon Baatezu (Sp): Once per day, a mephieran can attempt to summon another mephieran with a 45% chance of success. This is the equivalent of a 2nd-level spell. Category:Baatezu